List of gangs in Atlanta
Zone 1 * Jana-Money-Crew (Nandakumar) * J-SIDE (JANA NANDAKUMAR) * J-Town (Jana) * D.M.I.A.S - Dorothy Mantooth Is A Saint (Wes) * Y.M-Young Money (Bankhead) * Y.S.M-Young Squad Mafia (Zone 1) * T.S-Trap Squad (Zone 1) * SICK BOYZ SQUAD * B.R.C-Baker Rd. Click (Bankhead, Atlanta) * Y.D.C-Young Dangerous Click (Bowen Homes) * M.D.C-Most Dangerous Click (Bowen Homes) * S.F.-Street Family South (Henry County) * G.S-Goone Squad (Zone 1) * B.S-Bomb Squad (Zone 1) * 10-10 Young Niggaz (Da Bluff) * D.4.L-Down 4 Life (Bowen Homes) * D.F.B-Dem Franchize Boyz (Bankhead) * M.S-Murder Squad (Allan Rachel) * Y.T-Young Team (6 ward) * 60’s-Rollin 60’s crip (Bankhead) * G.D’s-Gangster Disciples (None of your Bkizness) * Sur13- Surenos 13 (none of ur bkizness.) * F.S.C-Fair Street Crip (Fair st.) * T.T.G-Train To Go (da bluff) * G.M.P.L (Bankhead) * D-Diablos (Zone 1) * B.M.F- Black Mafia Family (Simpson Rd, Ashby, Vine City) * B.G. - Bluff Gang (Da Bluff) * FamGoons- Famerica (Simpson) Zone 2 * Sur 13-Surenos (None of your Bkizness) * L.G.F.- La Gran Famillia (Riverside, Bolton Rd, Collier Rd) * L.K.'s- Latin Kings (Lindbergh) * A.L.K.Q.N.- Almighty Latin King Queen Nation (Roswell Rd, Howell Mill, Collier Rd, Lindbergh, LaVista, Buford Hwy) *note: not the same as L.K's * KND(KNOCKIN NIGGAS DOWN) * B.P.S.-Black P Stones (Collier Rd) * B.M.F.- Black Mafia Family (Atlantic Station, West Midtown) * N.S.L. - north side locos 14 (Buford hwy, norcross, Mitchell rd., parke town north apt, chamblee) *N.R.L. - nuestra raza loco 23 (none of ur bizness) *V.L. - Vato Locos 81 (Lindbergh, Buford hwy) *18st - 18 street (none of ur bkizness) *L.R.Z. - La Raza (chamblee, lindbergh, Buford hwy, doraville) *G.D. - Gangster Disciples (none of ur bkizness) *Y.N.B - Young nd Bustin (doraville, chamblee, buford hwy, Brookhaven) *N.S.S - north side savages (Buford hwy, Lenox square, doraville, norcross, oak cliff rd.) *R.S.C.-Rollin 60 Crips (north Atlanta) Zone 3 *M.P.L- southside crip * L.O.E- ROLLIN 60's * 187 R.G.C / S.L.KILLAS( PARK AT LAKEWOOD) * 4.S.6 4season bandits (4season) * 6.M.Y-6lowMoneyYungsta (4 season-Thomasville) * SG-Skull Gang (4 season) * Y.G.C-Young Gunna Crew -(4 season) * Y.J.6 yung jacc boys (4season) * 30-Thirty Deep (Mechanicsille) * YS-Young Stanna (4 seasonl) * C.T-Click Treal (Mechanicsville) * Y.C-Young Choppers (Thomasville) * Y.D-Young Diplomats (Summer Hill) * L.K‘s-Latin Kings (Grant Park) * Y.B.B-Young Block Boyz (Grant Park, Trestletree Apartments) * H.S-Hit Squad (College Park) * 10/10-Ten 10 (East Point) * S.S.C-Southside crip (East Point, Forest Park) * A.B.G Anybody get it (summerhill) * 4.C.H.B-4 Corner Hustler Bkloods/Four Corner Hustlers (College Park) * L.K’s- Latin Kings (East Point) * G.D’s-Gangster Disciples (none of ur bkizness) * G.T.S.N-Gangster Two-Six Nation (Forest Park) * Sur13-Surenos 13 (Forest Park) * M.B-Maylen Boyz (Pittsburgh) * Y.P.N-Young Paid Niggaz (Jonesboro South) * S.B-Solider Boyz (Zone 3) * W.B.C-White Boy Click (Cabbagetown) * D.S-Doom Squad (Summer Hill) * E.W.C-Englewood Click (Englewood manor) * N.F.L (MOBB) FREE LIL MAN * G.F (MOBB) * R.O.C-Raised On Cleveland (Cleveland ave.) * E.A.E.- Erin Avenue Eristocratz * C.M.P (Causin Much Pain) Diablos * SPC- ROLLIN 60's Zone 4 * KKK- Kut Khroat Komity (Zone 4) * RLS-RichLifeStunnaz (Cascade) * B.H.S-Ben Hill Squad (Ben Hill) * Y.M-Young Mafia (Ben Hill) * Y.N.D- Yung n Dangerous (Warner Robins, Tift County, Albany, Valdosta) * Y.S-Young Squad (Oakland City) * B.S-Beecher Squad (Cascade, 1500 Block) * Y.B.B-Young Block Boyz (Cascade) * GTO-GTO Bad Boyz (West End) * Skyline Piru (Adamsville) * T.M.E (Adamsville) * T sode 20/20 (Alison Ct.) * ATBG (Alen Temple . ) * YN5 (Alen Temple ) * 2040bme (Stanton * 187 ROOLING GANSTER CRIP (DELOW DR, AND CAMPBELLTON ROAD) OG BO CREEPER Zone 5 * Y.C-Young Crew (4th ward, Boulevard, Wheat St.) * 3C-Triple Cross (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.S-Young Squad ( 4th ward, Grady Homes) * L.K-Low Key (4th ward, Boulevard) * I.S.G-Irwin Street Gorillas (4th Ward, Irwin St.) * Y.P-Young Posse (Techwood) * G.M.B-Get Money Boyz (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.Y.C-Young Young Crew (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.V-Young Vard (4th ward, Boulevard) * B.M.F- Black Mafia Family (Boulevard & North Ave, 4th Ward) * Zoe Pound (Fort St, Edgewood Ave between Fort St and Boulevard, Pink City) * C.T.E. aka C.T.C.-Cut Throat Crips (4th Ward, Boulevard, Irwin St, Glen Iris, Ralph Mcghill Blvd, Cosby Spears, North Ave, Racine St, Auburn Ave, Edgewood Ave, Pink City, GlassStone) note*-affiliated with BMF or Black Mafia Family Zone 6 STK-Shoot To Kill 9Responsible for alot of murders in dekalb county panola RD) by gangs Gangster Discples *Black Gangster Discples (Alpharetta) *Gangster Two Six Nation (Athens,Sandy Springs) *Insane Gangster Disciples (Buckhead) *Imperial Gangsters (Johns Creek) *63 Outlaw Gangster Disciples (Alpharetta) *Renegade Gangster Disciples (Mableton) * B.D.A bout dat action ops (EastCobb) * Red minivan sagging tits (4th ward) * M F'n golfers (Buckhead) Bloods * Smash Krew Blood Gang (Red Mob Kartel) (Union City/Fairburn/College Park)Metro Atlanta * Elm Street Piru (Metro Atlanta/East Atlanta/Edgewood, Glenwood, Kirkwood)(Main Blood Gang in Atlanta) * Fruit Town Piru (College Park/Fairburn/Atlanta/Summerhill) Metro Atlanta * Sky Line Piru (College Park/Fairburn/Atlanta) * Y.n.D (Warner Robins, Tifton, Valdosta, ALbany) *Sex Money Murda (Fulton County/Bankhead/Allens Temple/Decatur) * Young Dipset * 4.C.H.B-4 Corner Hustler Bloods (College Park) * M.T.B.H.B- Marktrail Bounty Hunter Bloods (Candler Rd, MarkTrail, MaCaffe Rd, Columbia Dr, East Atlanta) * G.K.B- Gangsta Killa Bloods/ G-Shine Bloods (East Atlanta, Moreland Ave, Gresham Park, Decatur, Mechanicsville) * A.P.G. Avenue Piru Gang (Wesley Chapel Rd., Glenwood, Ellenwood, Bouldercrest Rd., Gresham Rd., Spanish Trace Apts., Brockett Rd.) * C.M.P (Causin' Much Pain) Diablos * 5'9 Brims (Macon, Edgewood, Summerhill, Glenwood, Allens Temple, Mechanicsville) *Bank roll gang B.R.G ( stone mountain ) *Y.S.B young savage boys ( stone mountain, decatur ) Crips * Shady Park Crips (College Park) * Rollin 60’s Crips (everywhere) * F.S.C-Fair Street Crips (Fair st.) * S.S.C-Southside Crips (East Point, Forest Park, Kirkwood, Pittsburgh, Old Fourth Ward) * G.B-Gutta Boyz (Egdewood) (Originated from Rollin 60) * Harlem Mafia Crips (HARLEM 30SK ROLLIN 30SK) (Fair Street, Decatur) * Grape Street Crips (Bankhead, Edgewood, South Atlanta, Decatur, Stone Mountain, Lithona) * 187 ROLLING GANGSTER Crips (BO CREEPER) *L.O.E (south atlanta high school) (Rollin 60's Crips) *M.P.L- southside Crips (money power loyalty) forrest park rd. Links * http://www.freewebs.com/atlantastreetgangs/ See Also * List of gangs in Gwinnett County, Georgia Category:List of Gangs Category:Gangs Category:Lists of Gangs